danddfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pinguinus
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have D&Dfanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppinator Maybe... if you want i can be your first admin lol to keep an eye on all those who shall abuse the eveyone edits rule. Styro I'll try to contribute, but I'm not really a D&D fan. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 13:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm in then :D Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 14:00, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello. HolbenilordTalk 11:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I had no idea IC was a quack! Oh well, it's funny... HolbenilordTalk 16:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Should we make a backup wiki, and move all the good stuff to it? HolbenilordTalk 16:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) That would be a bit mean. I couldn't do it. HolbenilordTalk 16:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm quite tame with real people :( HolbenilordTalk 16:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Just came back, saw what was going on. It's not going anywhere, his views are entrenched. I don't think we can do anything else but make a new Multiverse in a new wiki. We couldn't use any of his names, though. HolbenilordTalk 18:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) The Founder can always unblock themself. I don't think we can demote a Founder, either. I don't like having the Arad on the same wiki we've tried so hard on. HolbenilordTalk 18:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Emenata is his. He'll always complain. HolbenilordTalk 18:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I can't take IC any more. I'm making a new one HolbenilordTalk 19:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) All the good wiki names are taken :( HolbenilordTalk 19:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) w:c:Kosmos:Kosmos WIki? HolbenilordTalk 19:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Why do you want to edit, though? HolbenilordTalk 19:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) But if un-block you, will he block me? I'll do it... HolbenilordTalk 19:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) That should work. HolbenilordTalk 19:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) You're unblocked HolbenilordTalk 19:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) IC wants to talk to you. He says you should clear your browser cache. I'm also at ASW chat HolbenilordTalk 20:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Necromancy Hi there. I have recently joined your wiki, and I can't help but notice how dead it is here. So I was thinking that maybe I can help a little. Me and a few friends might be interested in revamping this wiki with your blessing, and hopefully bring it back from the dead. I am your master! At your service. 02:16, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Uh can. I join? I love D&D but how does this wiki work can we make D&D players and NPCs? 3moons (talk)